Remedial Evil
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has done something unforgivable. Voldemort will want revenge, not only on Lucius but on the entire Malfoy family. There is only one real option left. LuciusNarcissa. Comfort. Angst. Implied sex. 6 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Remedial Evil  
  
I own nothing… except J.K. Rowling's soul… Just kidding, I swear! Don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
If evil is inevitable, how are the wicked held accountable? Nay, why do we call men wicked at all? Evil is inevitable but is also remedial. Horace Mann  
  
Lucius Malfoy threw open the doors to his manor, startling the house elf that was dusting the floor. "Summon my son," he snarled at it, walking briskly towards the stairs.  
  
"But Master, the Young Master is at Hogwarts," the small elf said, it's voice quavering with fear.   
  
"I am well aware of where my son is at the moment," Lucius hissed at it. "I didn't ask for a debate on my knowledge of Draco's whereabouts I told you to bring my son to me and that is what you are going to do." With every syllable spoken the elf had shrunken away from him a little more and by the end of the speech the pitiful thing was cowering on the floor and shaking like a leaf. With a sigh of pure annoyance, Lucius turned his back on it and swept up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
As soon as he opened the door his eyes went immediately to his wife. As always, he was struck by the pale magnificence that was Narcissa Malfoy. She complimented him in every way, though many thought her nothing more than an ornament, and an expensive one at that. Her icy beauty and calculating mind had surprised him when he had first met her, almost as much as the passion she could evoke in him with such ease. The most amazing thing though, as far as he was concerned, was that she felt exactly the same way about him. "Lucius, darling, I wasn't expecting you back for a few more hours," Narcissa said as she removed her earrings and laid them on her dresser.  
  
Lucius did not reply; he merely tossed his Deatheater mask onto the floor along with his outer robe and sank down onto his bed. Narcissa looked over at him, concern evident on her face. "Love? Are you all right?"  
  
"I did something I could be proud of today, Narcissa," he said quietly.  
  
A strange look crossed Narcissa's face at his words, part pride and part horror. "By Merlin," she whispered, walking over to stand before her husband. She took in the numb expression on his face and pulled him against her, cradling his head to her chest. "Does he know?"  
  
Lucius wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself more closely against her before pulling back. "Not yet," he replied, "but I cannot hide it for long."  
  
She nodded, her expression calm, though her face was pale. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"The only thing I can do," Lucius said wearily. "I have to try and kill him before he can kill you or Draco." He gazed longingly up at her, begging her to understand this. "There is only one way to be sure."  
  
Narcissa's expression did not change. "I know," She closed her eyes and held him tighter.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. "I know that too."  
  
"I sent Nilly to pick up Draco," he said softly.  
  
"How long will it be before he arrives?" Narcissa asked, pressing a kiss against his forehead.  
  
Lucius met her eyes questioningly. "About an hour, I'd say." He knew the Headmaster will have to be alerted to his summons and then Draco would still have to awake and dress himself before that useless elf could apparate him here."  
  
"That will be long enough," Narcissa said, disentangling herself from her husband and going to a large chest at the foot of their bed. She knelt and opened it, rummaging past her monogrammed linens and black handkerchiefs to uncover two small vials. She took the green one herself and held out the red one to Lucius.  
  
"A fertility potion?" Lucius asked, understanding with the typical Slytherin astuteness exactly what she was asking of him.  
  
She drank the potion down swiftly. "If you are leaving me forever, I want everything of you that I can possibly obtain," Narcissa told him, trying to sound perfectly rational and detached from the situation. She knew it wouldn't fool Lucius, but at least she could keep her sorrow from showing on her face. It was enough that she was breaking on the inside.  
  
"I didn't need a potion last time," Lucius objected mildly, drinking it down with a slight grimace at the taste.  
  
"Last time it took three tries for me to conceive," Narcissa replied with a slight smirk. "I don't think we have that much time." She crossed over to stand in front of her husband.  
  
Lucius reached out and wrapped his arms about his wife. "You doubt me, my love?" he asked, one eyebrow raised and an amused smile on his face.  
  
She turned in his arms, pointing her wand at the door to lock and ward it before turning back to him. Narcissa grinned up at the man she had married. "Let's just say that I don't believe you have the same stamina that you possessed sixteen years ago."   
  
"While I deny your ludicrous, nonsensical charge, darling, let me assure you that I have more than enough motivation to make up for any failings resulting from age." He smirked right back at her. "Come to think of it, aren't you only a year younger than I?"  
  
Narcissa pressed her lips to his in lieu of a reply. He broke away from her. "You're just trying to distract me from the fact that you are much older than you have been telling me all these years." Another kiss ensued, this one deeper and considerably longer. Lucius didn't bother trying to speak after that. He merely pulled his wife onto the bed and made the best of their short time together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Draco was shaken awake at an absurdly early hour. He was about to hit Goyle, who was undoubtedly the culprit being as he had been bothered by bad dreams for the last three nights. "Goyle, I swear, we will talk about your dreams in the morning but if you ever wake me up at this ungodly hour again, the entire house will know of your obsession with that Hufflepuff bint."  
  
"Unfortunately for Mr. Goyle, I feel entirely unthreatened by that statement," the voice replied.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open, a rush of adrenaline fueling his mind to alertness. He gazed up in surprise at his Head of House. "Professor Snape, what is going on?" He noticed a small, cringing shape next to him. "And why is Nilly here?"  
  
"Young Master, your father is summoning you," Nilly said in a servile tone, then immediately went to Draco's trunk and began pulling out his clothing.  
  
"Indeed, Lucius does need to see you, but I will be coming along as well," Snape told the young man in no uncertain terms.  
  
"I do not think that is a good idea," Draco replied firmly.  
  
"Perhaps it isn't," Snape admitted, though the determination in his eyes did not waver.  
  
"Very well then," Draco replied, pulling off his pajamas and donning his school robes. "Tag along if you wish. I know father thinks of you as something of a friend. You may be useful."  
  
"Your confidence quite overwhelms me," Snape said dryly.  
  
"Shall we go?" Draco asked as his laces tied themselves. Snape preceded him out the door and led him off the Hogwarts grounds, Nilly trailing behind like a beaten dog.  
  
Severus apparated to the grounds outside of Malfoy manor, Nilly providing the same service for Draco. They walked together up to the door, which Nilly opened for them. The creature then disappeared happily into the dark recesses of the castle, though she was replaced immediately by another, equally disparaging, elf who addressed them with an even more annoying whine in his voice.  
  
"The Master instructed me to tell the Young Master that he would find his parents in the sitting room." The elf's over-large eyes trailed to the imposing Potions Professor. "The Master said nothing about guests."  
  
"Show Professor Snape into the drawing room and provide him with refreshments," Draco told him, then addressed Snape directly. "I'll tell my father of your presence, but it is up to him if he wishes to see you."  
  
"I understand," Snape replied, following the elf down one of the dim, though opulent hallways.  
  
As soon as he was on his way, Draco turned down another hall. Navigating easily in the near-darkness, he arrived at the sitting room. It was easily distinguishable, being the only door with a light shining out from under it. Draco took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, entering the room to confront his parents.   
  
The first thing he saw when he walked into the room was his father nearly reclining on the sofa, his mother in front of him and leaning against his chest. Their mouths were centimeters apart and judging by their flushed appearances and slightly mussed hair, they had been employed in a rather more liberal form of 'conversation' than was socially acceptable before his arrival. While this might have discomforted another boy his age, Draco was a Slytherin. He was used to the passion his parents had for one another and knew that the cold exteriors that they both wore in public could completely fall away when they were together. As far as he could tell, their obsession with each other had never dwindled and their enthusiastic love was an inspiration in romantic devotion.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said, looking up from his wife to greet his son. "I hope we did not disturb you on the eve of an important test."  
  
"No father," Draco replied, taking a chair near them. "Not an important one."  
  
Lucius smirked slightly. "When I was your age there was no such thing either," he admitted. All amusement fell away. "How loyal are you to the Dark Lord, Draco?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Draco's expression grew wary as he searched his father's face. "As loyal as you are, Father," he said respectfully.  
  
Lucius had to give the boy credit for his answer. "And what if I were to tell you that I betrayed Lord Voldemort today, or at least committed an action that constitutes betrayal?"  
  
"I'd say that it is snowing in Hades," Draco said. His mother smiled.  
  
Lucius met his eyes and began to speak. "This evening Bellatrix brought a two year old girl to me, the child of some auror who had nearly killed her on her last mission. The child was scared, but apparently unharmed. Bellatrix informed that the Master wished her tortured for information. I challenged this, asking what possible information the child could possess. She then produced inarguable proof that the Master had sent her on this errand, a ring bespelled against its misuse." Lucius' tone became slightly haunted. "I was prepared to torture her, a child not yet old enough to form whole sentences. But then she looked up at me, with blond hair just the shade of yours and eyes just the color of your mother's. She didn't even look afraid, just resigned." Lucius sighed. "And I could not do it. I could not attack that little girl. I obliviated Bellatrix and took the little girl. But we all know that Bellatrix takes a potion against obliviates; she will remember everything that took place in less than two days."  
  
"Can you not simply kill her, or inform the aurors as to her location?"  
  
"It would do no good. Voldemort will ask about it tomorrow, at the meeting, and if she does not remember or is dead he will turn to me. The building we were in was absolutely secure, so there is no chance of claiming someone rescued the girl and obliviated us both. I am afraid that for the first time in my life, I am actually going to have to face the music," Lucius replied.  
  
Draco sat back heavily in his chair, thinking over what his father had just told him. It was simply insane. His father had been a loyal follower and because he would not take place in the senseless tormenting of an infant he was to be killed. Apparently mercy was a crime in Voldemort's circles. Draco could still remember when his father had been proud of his Deatheater status, believing he was ushering in a new, more powerful era of the wizarding world. Now Lucius had nothing left but contempt and fear for the sadistic half-man who had become his master. In a way, Draco was relieved that his father was finally going to act against the madman, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to like what Lucius had planned.  
  
"You're going to use the Vesuvius, aren't you?" Draco asked, seeing his mother's calm features reflecting no surprise at this suggestion. That was confirmation in itself.  
  
"It is the only way to be sure," Lucius replied practically. "Of course the trouble will be pulling it off." It was as if there was no need to get upset because, after all, what they were discussing was hardly worth the energy. Draco had never been comfortable with his father's easiness with death.  
  
"You'll need a Potions Master," Draco added, sounding for all the world as if he were mentioning an unimportant detail.  
  
"I planned on asking Severus," Lucius admitted. "I shall have to call on him directly."  
  
"No need," Draco said. "I've brought him with me."  
  
"Anticipating me, Draco?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not at all. This is merely serendipity at work." he replied, a small smirk twisting his mouth.  
  
Lucius had never really liked the idea of fate or karma, especially considering the insane amounts of strokes against him that he must have incurred from his dark deeds. Still, the idea that some higher force wanted him to succeed in his plans was strangely comforting. "Would you mind fetching Severus for me, Draco?"  
  
Draco stood without question and headed for the drawing room. Lucius turned back to the contemplation of his wife's face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Severus was never disappointed in the fare he received at Malfoy Manor. The selection was always varied, the cuisine, excellent. Still, despite the delicious breakfast set before him, the Professor was more concerned with the reason he had invited himself home with Draco. He had heard a rumor, just a whisper amongst the inner circle that Lucius was to be called to task at a surprise meeting that very night. Severus and Lucius had been on opposite sides for years, at first vying for the Master's favor and then after Snape's betrayal, though he wasn't sure if Lucius knew for certain that he had switched sides. Still, once they had been friends. Draco was his godson, for Merlin's sake. The man deserved to be warned, even if he was as evil as everyone made him out to be.  
  
Snape was on his last cup of tea when Draco entered the drawing room looking distinctly ruffled. Nothing about his appearance would have given it away, but there was a look in his eyes. It was the look of one who has come up against a wall that they had not expected. Perhaps it was because Draco had rarely come across something in his life that he could not have, not something he really wanted. This worried Snape all the more. "Is everything not in order, Draco?" he asked, sipping his tea calmly.  
  
"Not as perfect as I would wish, perhaps," the boy replied. "My father wishes to speak with you. Will you come with me?"  
  
Snape stood, placing his cup and saucer on the tray before him. "Of course," he said politely. He was lead through the twists and bends of Malfoy Manor with a speed and sureness that surprised him. The young Malfoy seemed almost to hurry. Obviously something was seriously wrong.  
  
Draco opened the door to the sitting room, not bothering to knock and ushered Snape in. Severus took a fraction of a second to be startled at the informality Lucius was showing. He sat, his arms around his almost ethereal wife, as she reclined against him. He was smiling down at her with none of the usual artifice that his expressions normally possessed when he had company. "Ah, Severus," he said, a pleasant look on his face. "Just the man I wished to see."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, brushing his hair away from his face as he took a seat across from the family. "Oh?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed, it is providence that you should so closely mirror my own needs," Lucius said.  
  
Snape kept his features still. To say that it was unusual for Lucius to be so unguarded and openly friendly was to say that he disliked the Potter brat. It was an understatement of the most severe type imaginable. "I'm afraid I don't believe in providence," Snape replied carefully. "Its appearance usually precedes a trap."  
  
"My dear Professor Snape," Narcissa said lightly. "You are getting quite paranoid in your old age."  
  
"Well my paranoia is apparently justified, because this happens to be a trap." Snape said testily. "Luckily for you, I am here to warn you against it rather than spring it on you."  
  
Lucius' face betrayed nothing, the faces of his family remaining carefully neutral, though his hands did briefly tighten around Narcissa. "Really?"  
  
"I have heard it whispered in the inner circle that there shall be a surprise meeting called in a few hours time," Severus added.  
  
This time Lucius did allow his feelings to show. Strangely enough he appeared startled and pleased. He relaxed slightly on the couch-like divan. "So soon?"  
  
"It is called, so I've heard, for the express purpose of disciplining you," Severus continued. This time there was no mistaking Lucius' reaction. There was relief in his every movement, though his family only became more rigid. Snape furrowed his brow, utterly confused as to why this should be good news to Lucius.   
  
Obviously reading his confusion, Lucius grinned wolfishly at his old friend. "Congratulate me, Severus," he told the man. "I betrayed the Dark Lord tonight."  
  
Snape's mouth dropped open. That was the absolute last thing he had expected from the man. If he had said that he had decided to join the circus as the bearded lady, Severus would have been less shocked. "You-," he paused, at a loss for words.  
  
"Hard to believe?" Lucius asked unsympathetically. Draco was actually grinning at his teacher. "I guess we can be traitors to the cause together… for as long as I live of course." He checked his pocket watch. "I give myself a good two, perhaps three hours."  
  
Snape looked at his fellow Deatheater in dismay. "Why did you want me here, Lucius?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to brew me the Vesuvius Potion," Lucius replied without preamble.  
  
Severus stared at him unblinking. "You plan to use it at the meeting?"  
  
"Yes," Lucius said without hesitation.  
  
"You know how long it takes to create," Snape told the man. "We haven't the time."  
  
"It is only the preparation that takes time," Narcissa corrected him. "You'll find that the perfectly preserved ingredients are all ready for you. As they always are in a Malfoy residence."  
  
Snape found himself smirking, remembering the old Malfoy adage. "There is no shame in dying-," he said softly.  
  
"Provided you take your enemies with you," Draco finished for him.  
  
"Correct," Snape admitted. "But even with the ingredients pre-prepared, the potion takes four hours to boil correctly."  
  
Lucius caught his eyes and held them. "There is a faster way."  
  
Snape stood up, his dark robes swishing dangerously around him. "Absolutely not. If I combine them that way I run the risk of setting it off too early. I could turn this Manor into a crater."  
  
"You're a Potions Master, Severus," Lucius said, waving him back to his seat. "I have every confidence in your ability. You're the best."  
  
"Be that as it may, and assuming that I don't destroy your home and kill everyone within a mile's radius, that will make the Vesuvius twice as powerful as it normally is. Do you understand how much devastation this will cause?"  
  
"All the better," Lucius said calmly. "It will ensure that no one escapes its range."  
  
"This is insane," Snape told him, knowing even as he said those words that he had already agreed.  
  
Lucius knew it as well. "Cheer up, Severus," he replied, pulling his wife a little closer. "We're going to be heroes. Won't it all be worth it to see Fudge's face when he is forced to give two Orders of Merlin, First Class, to two Deatheaters?"  
  
"I'm more looking forward to seeing Potter's reaction," Snape admitted, pushing himself up of the chair. "Draco, take me to the potions room," Snape said. "It is best if I start immediately, before I change my mind." Draco, still grinning at the idea of seeing Harry Potter's reaction to the news, motioned for his Head of House to follow him. The night wasn't getting any younger.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Lucius more felt than saw his wife crumble. He sat up, pulling her more firmly into his lap. "I am so sorry, Narcissa," he said softly, putting all bravado aside.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can do this, Lucius," Narcissa said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
"You can," Lucius told her, holding her as tightly as he could. "You are so much stronger than I am." Narcissa made a sound, half laughter, half a sob of disbelief. "It's true," he insisted. "If I lost you Narcissa, I wouldn't survive you long. And I know it is hideously unfair to ask it of you, but you could keep going without me. You'll have Draco," he placed his hand gently on her stomach, "and you'll have this."  
  
Narcissa lifted her head to meet his eyes and found his intense gaze too much for her to take. She began to cry in earnest, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. "Could you try the spell again?"  
  
Lucius caught her face between his hands, kissing the tears away. "Of course, my love, but I think it is still too early to tell." He pulled out his wand, pointing it at her abdomen. "Reviendola," he said, swishing the wand in a counterclockwise circle. A flood of gray smoke trailed out of the tip of the wand, flowing around her midsection. After a few moments it changed to a dull yellow color, then began to fade. Narcissa's face fell. "I'm sorry, darling-," Lucius began.  
  
"Wait," Narcissa said as the smoke that was rapidly dissipating suddenly changed to a brilliant crimson. Even her tears couldn't disguise the brilliant smile on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Short chapter, but I felt it said all it needed to. The next one will be longer.  
  
Lucius stood in his Deatheater robes, his mask held firmly in his hands. Snape was explaining, for the third time, how extremely volatile the potion he was being given was and how extraordinarily careful he would have to be with it. Lucius had tuned out half way through the second lecture. He was now staring at his wife and son who were both managing to keep absolutely calm in front of the Potions Master, despite the sudden events of the night.  
  
"Lucius, if you are not going to pay attention, at least afford me the courtesy of pretending," Severus snapped at him.  
  
"I apologize, Severus, I don't know where my manners have gotten to," Lucius replied with an absolutely straight face.  
  
The corner of Snape's mouth quirked up, though he quickly brought himself under control. "I hope you'll do a better job at the meeting," Snape sneered, pulling at the robe that Lucius had lent him. "Remember not to throw that thing before I apparate out."  
  
"It wounds me, how little you trust me," Lucius said dryly.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Draco walked forward, holding out his hand to his father. "I suppose this is time for our 'See you in hell' goodbye," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Lucius replied, grasping the hand firmly. He pulled his son into a hug. "Your mother will try and take care of you, but remember that she needs taking care of too," he said softly.  
  
"I always do, father," Draco assured him.  
  
"I love you," Lucius added, uncaring that a nonmember of the family was present. He would be dead in less than an hour and it was important that his son should know that he had been more than just an heir to his father.  
  
For the first time since he was a small child, Draco let the tears pricking at his eyes fall. "I love you too, Father." He backed away then, letting his mother say her last goodbyes.  
  
Narcissa walked forward, also ignoring Snape who was beginning to feel most uncomfortable with the level of emotion in the room, and threw her arms around her husband. "Goodbye, Lucius," she said, trying to put all her emotions into the kiss she bestowed upon him.  
  
"Goodbye, my love," he said when they parted. He gently disengaged her arms from about his neck and bent down on one knee. Without hesitation he pressed a quick kiss against her stomach, before standing again.   
  
"If it's a boy, his name will be Lucien," Narcissa told him firmly.  
  
Lucius smiled at her and nodded. He was about to attempt to lighten the atmosphere with a joke when the familiar burning sensation on his arm overtook him. He pressed his hand against the mark, hissing slightly, and hearing Snape swear loudly for the same reason. He felt Narcissa take his mask from him as the pain faded. She began pulling it over his head, stopping only to kiss him again. And then he and Snape were walking swiftly out the door and off the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Beneath the mask, no one could see him weep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ok, I lied, this one's short too and so is the last one. But it didn't need much to wrap it up anyway... cowers Don't hurt me!  
  
Lucius allowed Snape to apparate first, the two agreeing that it was best that they not appear to be together. Snape went immediately to the Dark Lord, his story prepared. He was to tell Voldemort that Dumbledore had called for an early meeting before the usual staff meeting about the number of Slytherins sneaking out. He would explain that his missing this meeting that he had just agreed to would look very suspicious to the Headmaster. Voldemort would excuse him; he wasn't willing to allow his favorite spy to be compromised over a simple punishment meeting.  
  
He waited a few minutes before appearing at the site of the Deatheater meeting. Idly he wondered what he was being punished for, exactly, but quickly dismissed the thought as irrelevant. Voldemort hardly needed a reason to inflict bodily harm on one of his followers. If there was nothing to punish, he would simply create something. Lucius walked confidently into the dark wooded clearing. Judging by the flora and fauna, they were somewhere in the Black Forest. Many of the Deatheaters had not arrived yet, but a fire had been started in the middle of the incomplete circle. Voldemort stood at the front if it, as usual. He did not like for attention to be diverted from himself for any reason.   
  
It took a good fifteen minutes for all of the Deatheaters to arrive. Lucius waited patiently, knowing that Voldemort would not begin until they had all checked in. He liked to have a large audience for his public torture sessions. Finally he raised his arms for quiet and stepped more fully into the firelight. "I have called you here, so soon after our last gathering, because of some disturbing evidence," he began, his voice low and seductive. Lord Voldemort had ever been skilled at oration. "One of our own, the most trustworthy of our inner circle, has done something quite unforgivable." He pushed back his hood, a signal for everyone else to remove their masks. Surreptitiously, Lucius cast his eyes around the faces that were exposed and was relieved to find Snape missing from the group. He barely had time to pull his eyes back to his Master before the first crucio hit him. Voldemort liked to be spontaneous.  
  
Lucius fell backward onto the ground, writhing as a millions white hot needles pierced every inch of his body. Through great effort and a lifetime of training, he kept himself from crying out. He heard more than felt his left eardrum burst and he had nearly bitten a whole in his lip by the time the pain abated enough for him to stand. The others were watching him, all carefully concealing any pity or pleasure they might be feeling. No one wanted to be next. Voldemort was looming over him, his wand still out. Clearly there was more to be anticipated tonight than a simple crucio. Lucius stood, swaying slightly, and spat the blood out of his mouth. With a cocky grin, made all the more gruesome by the blood on his teeth, he clenched the potion in his left pocket. "You know, Voldemort," he said conversationally, appreciating the uncomprehending anger in his Master's eyes, "I think I'm bored now." And with that he crushed the potion in his robes.  
  
In the moments before one dies, many things are said to happen. Your whole life is supposed to flash before your eyes. And perhaps it did, Lucius Malfoy was hardly paying attention. He was conscious only of a strange warmth and then a total absence of pain. His last thoughts were of his family, Draco, Narcissa, and the new one who's name he would never know. 


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Chapter 6  
  
Hah! Shortest Chapter to date! Really, it's more of am epilogue than anything else. Sorry, for those of you who wanted something more substantial.  
  
"-possible! Not Lucius Malfoy, he's the biggest Deatheater that I've ever…"  
  
"-sounds like a cause for celebration..."  
  
"-just shows you cannot judge a book by its cover, right Severus…"  
  
"-proud to award this Order of Merlin, First Class, to Mr. Lucius Malfoy for loyalty, intelligence, and unimpeachable valor…"  
  
"-heard he took out almost a square mile of the Black Forest, don't know how we'll explain it to the muggles…"  
  
"-to tell you that your mother is in labor. You're excused from potions to go to her. And take this with you. My godchild deserves a gift..."  
  
"-still can't believe You-Know-Who is finally gone…"  
  
"-a boy, Mother, it's a boy…"  
  
"Hello Lucien, my son…"  
  
"-don't have to call you Father, do I?"  
  
"-think Severus will do, Draco…"  
  
"I've never lived happily ever after before…" 


End file.
